Spammer's Gift
|released=69.420.666 cancer update |efficiency/_damage=100 |fire_rate=95 |capacity=30 |mobility=75 |accuracy=Infinite |range=Any range |upgrades=Thank God no upgrades. |theme=Christmas+champion themed |supported_maps=All |firing_sound= |cost=650 |level_required=43 }} The , which can also be called Champion Smart Bullet Bazooka, is a Heavy weapon created by JustLeafy and modeled by XYZeroTolerance. Description It is a champion reskin of the Smart Bullet Bazooka, but it also has a Christmas hat and a present wrap on it. It also has more exaggerated statistics, including a higher fire rate and a larger capacity. Appearance As the alternative name suggests, it is a bazooka. It has many elements from the Super Mario franchise, such as the Bullet Bill that appears in Mario. It also has a champion theme, like the Champion Trident or the Champion One Shot. Moreover, it has a Christmas hat on it, and a red present wrap on it. Strategy Tips * Use swarms of missiles to increase damage. * Use this against the closest player for faster killing and ammunition saving. * Because the Smart Bullet Bazooka fires homing missiles, use this to dispose of enemies from far distances. * Due to the homing missiles, it can explode after a period of time. * Since this weapon is not very effective to be used by itself, try using other weapons to weaken the enemy's armor and then use this weapon to finish them off. * This weapon is more effective in short ranges compared to medium ranges, because people could easily see the rockets and dodge them. * It got a insane buff in 666.6666666666666.6 update, where it can nuke the whole map, killing everyone on the map. (Becuz of ultrA cancer cells) Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * As the missiles memorize your last location, quickly get out of that location. * When the missiles are following you, try to use a high mobility weapon like the Romeo & Juliet. * When the missiles are following you, try to go to a wall where the missiles will eventually explode on the wall. * Strafe around a sharp corner or go through a doorway to avert the missile's path. * You can actually destroy the missiles by hitting them with the Barrier Rifle's rockets. * Try to avoid the missiles for a short time, as the rockets range is very low, so after about 6 seconds, they destroy themselves. History Some 8 year old kid on Pixel Gun 3D's Facebook page is still nagging to this day for the Smart Bullet Bazooka to come back in the game on Christmas, due to his extreme lack of skill and aiming, so he spams anything else that'll backup. He also wanted it to be a champion reskin, and with ameliorated statistics, so he thought of this gun and drawn it. He sent it to Cubic.Games. Then years later, the current developers were fired, as the previous manager returned and readded the gun, but with ameliorated statistics and a champion and Christmas theme. Weapon Setups No need for any other weapon, since all homing missiles have half the speed of a sniper bullet, are a one shot, have a large area damage, can go through walls and can guarantee a kill (goddamn cancer cells). Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Joke Weapon Category:Collaborated conceptions Category:Homing Missile Category:Rockets